Beauty Secret
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Gara-gara Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan rahasia dibalik keangkeran taman itu. Rahasia manis yang membuat Sasuke merasakan cinta./by Rei No Otome/republish by me


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei… kau tahu desas-desus yang mulai marak dibicarakan di daerah Konoha?"

"Aku tak tahu…"

"Kabarnya, di daerah sini kadang muncul sesosok mahluk halus, lho!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beauty Secret**

Story©Rei No Otome©2010

Republish by Pink Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal pembicaraan yang mengerikan ini membuat Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang serta warna hitam dominan yang diwarisi ayahnya membuatnya menjadi dambaan kaum hawa, merasa bulu kuduknya seraya berdiri. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menjauh dari tempatnya melangkah. Dasar Naruto Uzumaki. Bocah yang telah lama berteman dengan Sasuke ini sibuk bercerita hingga tak menyadari perubahan raut muka Sasuke.

Uchiha penuh dengan gengsi, maka Sasuke kini mencoba berdiri dengan tegap layaknya ksatria walau hatinya berkata ia takut.

Berulangkali Sasuke mencoba menginterupsi cerita Naruto, namun gagal karena Sang Uzumaki nampaknya bersemangat sekali menjelaskan cerita yang baru didengarnya tadi di sekolah.

Layaknya pendongeng, Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menirukan sosok makhluk halus yang sebenarnya keberadaannya sendiri masih berupa terkaan saja.

**SYUUUHH…**

Angin berhembus di antara mereka, Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat ketakutan mulai berancang-ancang, mengambil posisi pelari bak mengikuti lomba lari tingkat nasional. Naruto yang mulai menyadari sikon yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam mulai berhenti bicara.

Satu tepukan pelan di pundak Uchiha yang ketakutan dan Naruto mulai berbisik dengan nada gentar,"K-kau merasa merinding tidak, Sas?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak mau Sasuke jawab. Alasannya, ia sendiri kini tengah sibuk dengan imajinasinya yang mulai membayangkan bermacam-macam rupa dari makhluk halus.

Dalam keadaan genting terkadang manusia cenderung bersikap egois.

Tanpa komando dari siapapun, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang na'asnya malah berdiri kaku. Salahkan kakinya yang enggan membawanya lekas menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Sasuke…"

Sebuah suara mengisi gendang telinga Sasuke, merasa bahwa suara ini terdengar merdu ketimbang menakutkan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Dimana kini, tengah berdiri seorang gadis yang sebelumnya tak ada di antara dia dan Naruto.

Ok, akan kita lihat bagaimana kondisi saat ini. Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di sebuah jalanan yang 'mati'. Hanya ada beberapa rumah, itupun tanpa penghuni. Disertai dengan pepohonan rimbun dan cahaya yang sungkan menerpa daerah ini, tempat ini sangat pas untuk syuting film horror.

Dan kini, Uchiha menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sesosok makhluk.

Cantik…

Barangkali itulah yang dapat diinterpretasikan dari paras gadis—atau sesosok makhluk halus bergender perempuan ini.

Rambut pink pendek, mata jamrud berwarna hijau dan dress yang membalut tubuhnya yang molek.

Bagian yang paling menarik adalah bahwa gadis ini tersenyum dengan senyuman yang hidup. Membuat Sasuke tersihir sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa makhluk di depannya ini bukanlah manusia sepertinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Sasuke melayangkan pertanyaan dan mulai menyesali apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Bertanya pada seorang makhluk halus tentang 'siapa' dia bukanlah ide yang bagus. Seolah alam bawah sadarnya kembali mengambil alih, niatan Sasuke untuk kabur muncul kembali.

'1…2…3!'

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah uluran tangan menarik seragam yang ia kenakan. Ah, andai saja Sasuke tak memiliki gengsi kelewat tinggi. Mungkin saja, saat ini ia akan melepas seragamnya secara paksa dan berlari pergi.

Dengan alas an sama, ia kembali berdiri diam.

"Tunggu sebentar… jangan pergi…"

Sebuah permohonan dari seorang gadis cantik. Tapi, bukan manusia. Aah! Sasuke mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya tadi ia pulang dengan mengambil rute lain yang lebih aman. Walau jauh, setidaknya nyawanya lebih aman disbanding lewat rute ini.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan. Nada bicaranya ia buat sedingin mungkin, menutupi suara hatinya yang menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan.

Jamrud dan Onyx beradu. Ada guratan kesedihan yang terpancara dalam jamrud itu, itulah yang dapat Sasuke pahami dari konatk mata mereka. Walau hanya selintas, tapi Sasuke merasa makhluk halus ini tak berbahaya.

Merasa ketakutannya mulai berkurang, Sasuke mulai beridri dengan rileks. Mengatur nafas dan melaangkan sederet kalimat berbau tanda Tanya,"Apa yang bisa kubantu memangnya?"

Diam. Ada jeda yang mengisi celah pembicaraan dua makhluk berlainan ini. sebelum reaksi dari pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh sang gadis.

"Tolong, carikan aku cincin!"

"Cincin?"

"Ya…" gadis itu melepas genggaman tangannya di seragam Sasuke dan mulai mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari manis miliknya,"Sebelumnya terpasang di sini. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada. Aku yakin ada di sekitar sini… carikanlah untukku. Kumohon…!"

Sasuke ingin menyanggupi permintaan gadis di depannya ini, apalagi melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi, langit menunjukkan waktu menjelang malam. Dan berada di tempat seperti ini di malam hari? No, thanks.

"Akan kubantu mencarinya tapi tidak hari ini. besok siang akan kucarikan untukmu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dinilai memuaskan, gadis tersebut tersenyum kembali. Menampakkan wajah bahagianya.

Merasa telah membebani Uchiha penakut satu ini, ia membungkukan badannya,"Alangkah tidak sopannya jika saya tidak mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal!"

Sebuah uluran tangan, pertanda salam perkenalan mengisi pemandangan yang dilihat Sasuke dari balik lensa matanya.

Tersenyum, Sasuke balas menjabat tangan tersebut. Berkenalan dengan 'sosok lain' mungkin bukan hal yang bagus, tapi Sasuke rasa, itu juga bukan hal yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sinis kamarnya. Salah, lebih tepat jika dijabarkan bahwa Sasuke tengah menatap sinis pada gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba mengekor Sasuke hingga masuk ke dalam kamar.

Mimpi apa dia semalam, ya?

"Jadi…" Sasuke membuka suara,"Mau apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah tawa kecil mengisi tampang tampang dosa Sakura,"Hehe. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengikutimu saja sampai besok."

Sasuke menghela nafas, diabaikannya Sakura yang terus berdiri memandanginya melakukan serangkaian aktifitas. Terkadang Sakura mengeluarkan kata pujian dan ejekan jika melihat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu dengan ceroboh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya, terkadang, Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakura yang sibuk memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket milik Sasuke.

Sesekali, Sasuke melihat kepala sakura yang terkantuk-kantuk. Dan sesekali itu pula Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengantuk? Masa' makhluk sepertimu bisa mengantuk?"

Merasa membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, Sakura menunduk malu.

Gemas, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

Diraihnya pipi gadis berambut pink itu. Terbawa suasana, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan jarum jam. Kesunyian membuat mereka melupakan segalanya. Membagi rasa hangat mereka dengan menyentuhkan bibir masing-masing. Memekarkan bunga cinta yang semula kuncup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari menyeruak muncul, membagi porsinya dengan awan biru. Awan biru yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada teman baiknya yang dengan teganya kemarin telah meninggalkannya.

Di sekolah, Naruto sujud berkali-kali pada Sasuke. Meminta maaf atas perbuatannya kemarin. Jahat benar ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tempat macam begitu. Beruntung, Sasuke tetap bisa datang ke sekolah dengan utuh.

"Aku justru berterimakasih padamu, Dobe."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum, sebuat senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali dapat ia perlihatkan,"Berkat kau…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya mendongak pada sisi kiri tubuhnya, dimana di situ tengah berdiri sesosok makhluk cantik yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik membuat Sasuke menyeka keringatnya berkali-kali. Melihat itu, Sakura mengusap dahi putih Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tersebut, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Membuat si empunya berblushing ria.

"Hari ini, aku akan melepasmu…"

"Iya…"

"Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu…"

Sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama. Pertanda salam perpisahan sebelum Sasuke mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencari beda kecil bernama cincin itu. Setelah beberapa jam berselang, akhirnya cincin tersebut ditemukan. Merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat mengenakan benda kesayangannya lagi, Sakura menitikan air mata haru.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ini adalah pemberian dari tunanganku… aku teramat mencintainya. Tapi, entah sejak kapan kau mulai mengisi hatiku. Seandainya saja aku manusia, mungkin ini bukanlah pertemuan yang singkat. Mungkin ada esok hari yang menyenangkan yang menunggu kita… dan mungkin—"

Ucapan Sakura terputus karena bibir Sasuke telah mendominasinya,"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga. Sayonara…"

Pertemuan yang singkat yang menghadirkan cinta di antaranya. Cinta itu memang sulit ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Konoha Gakuen…)**

"Kau tahu?" sebuah suara khas pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu…" pemuda yang satunya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sasuke, menyahuti.

"Tempat mengerikan itu akan dijadikan taman bermain, lho. Dengan begitu tempat tersebut tidak akan menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan lagi!"

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Sedikit syok,karena itu berarti 'tempat' Sakura akan lenyap. Namun, ada yang lebih penting dari itu yang dapat Sauke pahami maknanya. Bahwa cinta yang mereka rasakan kala itu bukanlah cinta sesaat yang palsu. Bahwa itu adalah cinta murni yang apa adanya.

Karena, dari sebuah pertemuan akan ada banyak kisah.

Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk tenang dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sebuah kabar untuk kalian. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru, namanya…"

Belum sempat kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang terlihat tomboy membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia menggebrak meja guru sembari berteriak lantang,"Aku Sakura Haruno! Salam kenal!"

Saat itu juga, mata Sasuke terasa berpuar dan ia ambruk di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena, perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan yang lain…

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, saya republish sebuah fic yang pernah ada di FNI. Fic ini bukan fic saya, cuma kebetulan ternyata ada di arsip kompie pas saya download dulu. Kecintaan saya yang besar pada fic SS menjadi alasan saya melakukan republish pada fic ini.

Author yang bersangkutan telah menghapus fic ini, dan saya berinisiatif me-publish ulang. Tidak ada unsure ingin memplagiat atau mengklaim fic ini.

Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan silakan, kotak PM saya terbuka lebar. :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
